


The Confrontation

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M, Mentions of Miluca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex had the right to be angry at him–but only for about half the time he was actually continuing the anger. Michael knew he’d fucked up, but he’d apologized and done all he could to right his wrong and Alex was still torturing him for it.And tonight was a good night to argue. Michael was sober and Alex had three bottles of beer in him. Both of them were in the perfect mindset to fucking scream until it stopped.





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> for trope prompts: 46. Argument leading to kissing/sex  
and it's a forehead kiss
> 
> (also it's just long enough to not be a little doodle, grace, you win this round)

“Fuck you.”

“Real mature.”

Michael scoffed. He wasn’t trying to be mature. He was trying to stop carrying the weight of guilt on his back. Alex had the right to be angry at him–but only for about half the time he was actually continuing the anger. Michael knew he’d fucked up, but he’d apologized and done all he could to right his wrong and Alex was still torturing him for it.

And tonight was a good night to argue. Michael was sober and Alex had three bottles of beer in him. Both of them were in the perfect mindset to fucking scream until it stopped.

“You know what, Alex?” Michael said, spinning around in his chair to face where Alex was hunched over his computer. His hand was covering most of his face, but Michael could see the creases on his forehead that wove tales of his stress. “I’m done with this. If you all you’re going to do is make it impossible to even have a conversation with you or be in the same room with you, then why the hell am I here?”

Alex didn’t respond. He just stayed completely still. Which was really fucking annoying.

“This is why we never fucking worked,” he said, “You never tell me what you want from me. You’re just silent and passive-aggressive and then you get pissed at me for it. You _never_ fucking tell me what you–”

“I want you!” Alex spat, turning to him with teary eyes and desperate features. Part of Michael wanted to kiss all of it away, but a louder part told him to provoke him more. Make him talk. Make him say everything. Make him use his goddamn words. 

“Really? Because all you did was push me away. And even now when I have apologized for months and I have tried to make it up to you, but you won’t let me. You continue to push me away and I legitimately don’t know what the point is,” Michael shot back. Alex shook his head.

“Apologies don’t make it stop hurting,” Alex said with just enough venom to mask the fact he was about to start crying, “You can’t make up for what you did.”

“Then what’s the point, Alex?! If there is nothing in the world to make up for it, then why the fuck even bother?!” Michael shouted. Alex slammed his hand on the table. 

“Because!”

“Because why!” Michael knew his voice was a little too loud, but he needed to know, “I fucked up, I know, but I have done all I can! You just said I can’t make up for it which in itself is fucking annoying because I wasn’t even in my right mind! There is no point!”

“I was going to kiss you that night,” Alex nearly growled, glaring at him in a way Michael had only seen him look at his father. It was enough to shut him up. “That night, before Max killed know, before everything, I was going to kiss you. And you knew it. You saw it, you leaned towards me. You wanted to.”

Michael gulped slowly. The memory of it was hazy, just like everything that happened in those three days, but he believed him.

“It wouldn’t have led to anything, you were hurting and scared and I, I really shouldn’t have even though about going in for a kiss, but that’s the only way you ever seem to hear me. I wanted to take care of you,” Alex said, tears dragging down his cheeks and looking absolutely miserable. Michael felt his misery. “Then you left because they needed you and I thought… God, I don’t know, I thought it was the start of something. And then you had time away from me, time to cool down for a moment, time to think and you… you didn’t want me." 

"Alex…”

“You went to her when your mind was a little more clear. You went to her when things got calm. You went to her when you needed someplace to feel at home. How do I compete with that?”

That one little sentence suddenly made everything click. _How do I compete with that?_ He was competing. Or, rather, forfeiting. He was quitting a battle he never should’ve thought he had to fight. 

“No,” Michael said, shaking his head and scooting his chair closer, “Alex, it’s not you who can’t compete. It is literally everyone else who can’t compete with you. You are–”

“Shut up,” Alex said weakly, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, “I don’t need this. I don’t need to make it worse.”

“Alex,” Michael said, “I’m sorry I made you feel like this.” It was hurting him to keep his hands to himself but he did it.

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Alex whispered.

“No,” Michael admitted, “Not when I know why you’ve been acting like that." 

"I’m not a child.”

“You’re not,” he agreed, “But you’re a man who got more bullshit than he deserved. I’m gonna stay until you get that there’s no competition. Fuck, Alex, there’s no game. It’s just me and you and time.”

Alex shook his head and Michael reached out, grabbing the chair and tugging it closer.

“I will prove it to you that there’s no battle." 

"I already lost." 

Michael watched him and hesitantly moved his hands from the arms of the chair to Alex’s arms. Alex let him. He moved closer and pulled Alex into his chest. Alex sniffled, but he molded into him easily. Maybe he should’ve waited until he was sober.

"You didn’t lose anything. I’m right here.”

Michael pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then to his temple.

“I’m not going anywhere." 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
